My Savior
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • ( Por dios si así fue mi trayecto para convertirme en exorcista ya me doy una idea de como será mi estadía a en este extraño lugar a partir de ahora ).
Hola, a cualquiera que se detenga a leer ésta historia. Aquí nuevamente vengo con algo para el fandom ( a ver si así mi historial aumenta un poco TwT ( además en Julio finalmente se estrenara la continuación del anime titulado D Grey Man Hollow ewe )

 **Disclaimer: "D. Grey-Man** es de **Katsura Hoshino** " ( alias trollshino ewe ), de ser míos habría más mujeres exorcistas o, Kanda hubiera sido mujer xD.

 **Línea Temporal:** Está ubicado en los primeros minutos del 2 capitulo del anime. Es algo así como el punto de vista de, Allen en su llegada a la orden.

* * *

" **M** y **S** avior"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Hola, soy Allen Walker. Vengo de parte del general Cross Marian, hace algunos días anuncie mi llegada a los jefes del lugar — menciono, expectante ante lo que vaya a pasar a continuación.

— Deja que él guardia te revise — escucho, repentinamente. Observo hacía todos lados, trato de encontrar el origen de donde provino la voz; más la tétrica fachada del lugar (que, Cross - su maestro - lo obligo a ir solo, claro está dejándolo inconsciente - con el golpe de un martillo directo en la cabeza ) para convertirme oficialmente en un exorcista, me des concentra de mi búsqueda.

Rememorando lo antes mencionado, me paro frente a las puertas del extraño lugar, esperando al susodicho guardia que me va a revisar. Siento que ni un minuto pasa cuando de la puerta una extraña figura comienza a, ¿escanear me? y una especie de rayo de luz que sale de sus ojos - y encima habla - extrañado por la bizarra escena de la que soy participe, soló me quedo inmóvil, esperando su veredicto ( por más nervioso que esté )

— Determinado si él sujeto es akuma o humano — le escucho, mencionar.

— **¡SAQUEN A ESTE TIPO DE AQUÍ. EL PENTÁGONO EN SU FRENTE ESTA MALDITO, EL PENTÁGONO ES LA MARCA DE LOS AKUMAS ESTÉ CHICO ES UN ESPÍA, ÉL ES UN ALIADO DEL CONDE!**

— ¡¿Eh?!.. — balbuceo, desconcertado ante lo dicho por el guardián de la puerta. De un momento a otro me encuentro señalado por una gran cantidad de luces y alarmas de alerta se escuchan a la perfección.

— Está claro que tienes huevos, si te has atrevido a venir aquí tú solo — escucho de alguien que esta, ¿arriba de donde me encuentro?

— Con mí mugen yo... — identifico de un joven de cabellos azules. Quien salta de no se cuantos pisos, quedando situado frente a mí.

— ¡Espera!, te equivocas yo no soy tú enemigo — argumento, tratando de que entre en razón.

— **¡GUARDIA!..**

— Él tiene un perengano en la frente, una clara señal de que es un aliado del conde.

— Se que estoy medio maldito, pero yo sigo siendo humano — me quejo, golpeando levemente al guardián de la puerta ( y maldiciendo su suerte )

— Bueno no hay problema, si te saco las entrañas podemos saber si lo eres o no.

( ¿Eh?, este tipo está loco )

— Mugen... — menciona, corriendo directamente hacía a mi. Con espada en mano, dispuesto a arremeter en mi contra.

( Está no me puede estar pasando, aún no e podido convertirme oficialmente en un exorcista y ya voy a perecer; en manos de un loco, con una espalda y que para rematar que no entiende razones )

Con dificultad, esquivo su primer ataque más con el segundo me vi en la necesidad de activar mi arma anti-akuma, más no me esperaba que el me daría un espadazo; haciéndole una herida a mi arma.

— Es un malentendido — le digo, retrocediendo hasta que quedo atrapado entre las puertas de entrada y él; lo que aprovecha para darme el golpe final.

— Debería haber llegado una carta de recomendación de parte de, Cross, mi maestro — menciono, haciendo que en el último segundo detenga su ataque.

— ¿Una carta de recomendación del parte del general? — cuestiona, sin dejar de apuntarme con su espada.

— Si, está dirigida para alguien llamado, Komui — respondo, esperando que con eso ya me deje en paz.

( Socorro, que alguien venga a detener a este necio. Él cual estoy casi seguro que cuando esto se arregle tengo el presentimiento de que él y yo no nos llevaremos bien )

Un incomodo silencio nos envuelve, yo me encuentro inmóvil - asustado - en contra de las puertas de la orden, mientras que él especie de samurai de cabello azul, no deja de apuntarme con su espada, mirándome con una cara de pocos amigos. Estamos a la espera de que con lo antes mencionado toda esta locura termine finalmente.

— ABRIENDO LAS PUERTAS — anuncia repentinamente el guardián. Lo que provoca que suspire aliviado.

— Allen Walker, puedes pasar.

— Komui, ¿Que significa esto? — cuestiona, él tipo de la espalda - él que por siento continua apuntándome -

— Kanda, ya te dijimos que él es un aliado. Ya déjalo en paz, que Timcanpy este con él es prueba suficiente — logro escuchar, más él parece no estar conforme con lo que le dicen.

( Por favor, dios es mucho pedir el que venga alguien que lo haga entrar en razón )

— Oye, ya te hemos dicho varias veces que lo dejas en paz — haciendo caso a mis ruegos, una bella joven de cabellos oscuro con ligeros toques verdes, atado en forma de dos coletas y cuya vestimenta parecida a la del loco de la espada, lo golpea con una carpeta que lleva a sus manos y él no le dice nada.

( Ella es linda y por sobre todo mi salvadora, cuándo todo esto termine le agradeceré. Sin querer un leve sonrojo se tiñe en mi rostro )

— Si no entran pronto, vamos a cerrar la puerta — comunica, levemente molesta.

— Ahora entren — nos señala y ambos acatamos sus ordenes.

( Por dios si así fue mi trayecto para convertirme en exorcista ya me doy una idea de como será mi estadía a en este extraño lugar a partir de ahora )

Con el tiempo lo descubriré, solo espero que con el pasar del éste también sea capaz de conocer mejor a mi salvadora.

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer 7u7 que tengas un bonito día ( y espero poder estar por aquí más frecuentemente )...cualquier comentario es bienvenido - son gratis - así como faltas de ortografía o lo que vean no duden en decirme para corregir nwn**


End file.
